Fanfiction YunJae - I Dont Want Go Back
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: YunJae Fict. YAOI Chaptered! Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont Want Go Back**  
**Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae.**  
**Genre : Hurt, Romance.**  
**Cast : Yunho, Jae Joong, Jin Young, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun n Other.**

** ~oo000oo~**

Jae Joong memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, mencoba untuk mengukuhkan kembali hatinya, memantapkan tekadnya agar tak goyah, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ia akan tetap maju, ia tak mungkin mundur, mungkin di sinilah kehidupan layaknya akan segera di mulai. Ia tak ingin melangkah mundur itulah tekadnya. Hanya di tempat inilah pilihannya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang, di depan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri dengan kokoh, indah dan mewah. Sebuah tempat di mana ia belum pernah bisa menginjaknya. Ia bahkan tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya berada di bawah tempat seindah ini. Oh God! Inilah kesempatannya, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Mau kemana lagi kamu?" teriakan lantang menyambut kedatangan Jae Joong, bersamaan dengan itu kepergian seorang pria lainnya juga tak terelakkan lagi. Dari dalam rumah mewah itu seorang wanita muda menyusul dengan tampang memerah, menyimpan kemarahan yang entahlah tak mungkin ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali mereka yang bersangkutan.

"Terserah kau saja, pergi dan tak usah kembali lagi!" wanita cantik itu mendengus kesal sambil memangku tangannya dan hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah mobil yang sudah menghilang dari tatapan matanya.

Sementara pria lainnya hanya bisa memandang penuh pertanyaan di dalam hati.  
Jujur saja ia baru datang dan tanpa di duga kedatangannya malah di sambut dengan sebuah teriakan. Walaupun itu tak di sengaja tapi tetap saja itu sudah memberikan kesan tak baik. Maksudnya apa ini? Mungkinkah kehidupan di dalamnya tidak bahagia dan sering di warnai oleh pertengkaran? Entahlah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam wanita itu akhirnya menoleh dan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Kim Jae Joong ssi" panggilnya dengan nada suara yang lembut, berbeda sekali dengan kejadiaan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne" jawab Jae Joong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan segera menuntun Jae Joong ke dalam rumah mewahnya.

"Acara penyambutan yang kurang baik bagimu karna saat kau ke sini aku terlihat sedang marah-marah, mian~" wanita cantik itu membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah mempersilahkan Jae Joong untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah di sediakan.

Jae Joong hanya tertawa simpul sambil mencicipi hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya sesekali meliar ke beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang dengan rapih dan apik di permukaan dinding ruang tengah, dan tentu saja yang paling menggelitik hatinya adalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan sepasang pengantin, mereka tersenyum dengan sangat manis di sana. Jae Joong tentu saja tau jika sang pengantin wanita yang ada di foto itu adalah wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya, sementara pengantin prianya-. Pria itu pernah ia lihat, dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau mereka ternyata -err- suami-istri. Owh how shit that!

"Foto pernikahan itu di ambil sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu"

Jae Joong hanya mengangguk saat mendengarkan penjelasan sang wanita dan segera menyimpan gelas yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia cengkram.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau dan dia adalah sepasang suami-istri, sebelumnya aku minta maaf Jin Young ssi-"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf Jae Joong ssi? Kau merasa tak enak padanya? Tenang saja, dia tidak tahu tentang rencana kita, lagi pula kau kemari karna memang sudah menyetujui semua perjanjian kita bukan? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkannya bukan?" tanya sang wanita sambil tersenyum - pahit. "Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau dan suamiku saling mengenal?" tanya wanita itu cepat. Seperti mengerti sendiri meskipun pada dasarnya ia sudah salah menebak. Jae Joong menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Oh tidak, kami tidak saling mengenal, aku memang tau suamimu, dia itu pengusaha no. 1 jadi semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Bukan begitu Jin Young ssi?" jawab Jae Joong lengkap dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Ah benar juga.

"Yang pasti suamimu tak mengenalku" lanjut Jae Joong lagi. Ia tersenyum lucu saja.

Sementara Jin Young hanya bisa menghela nafas lembut sambil ikut memperhatikan foto pernikahannya yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Jae Joong. Entah Jae Joong sadari atau tidak, tapi Jin Young tak mungkin salah, memang foto itulah yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda tampan itu. Entah apa yang sedang Jae Joong pikirkan. Jin Young hanya bisa menebak-nebak saja dengan perasaan yang -err- entahlah ia sendiri tak bisa menebak.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau kami adalah pasangan yang serasi, dan aku rasa kami memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sama seperti yang orang katakan, aku cocok untuknya dan dia cocok untukku. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan akupun begitu, hanya saja-"

Jae Joong menghentikan kegiatan menatap foto dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Suara bergetar mulai mendominasi pembicaraan wanita itu.

"Dia mulai berubah karna aku tak bisa memberinya keturunan"

Well, sekarang pembicaraan mereka mulai menjurus pada bagian yang paling penting.

Mau tak mau sekarang Jae Joong mulai terlibat, kehadirannya di sini memang untuk membantu Jin Young agar bisa mewujudkan keinginan sepasang suami-istri ini. Ia terlibat semua ini.

"Kau mau menolongku kan Jae Joong ssi?" tanya Jin Young dengan nada rapuh yang terdengar sangat memprihatinkan. Jujur saja Jae Joong jadi tak tega, tapi dia harus bagaimana, kalau boleh jujur, sekarang Jae Joong malah ragu. Ia tak siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu. Why?

"Hhh~" Jae Joong mendesah dengan gelisah, beberapa kali ia berjalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi kamar tempatnya menginap saat ini.  
Meskipun semua rencana sudah tersusun dengan rapih tapi tetap saja Jae Joong merasa tak yakin. Apalagi jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Jung Yunho. Oh My God!

Kenapa ia harus begini gugup? Padahal nanti ia akan di kenalkan sebagai sepupu Jin Young dan segala macam bentuk rencana yang sudah tersusun akan mereka jalani sedikit demi sedikit dan secara perlahan-lahan. Bukan sekarang.

Well, di bawa santai saja.  
Santai? Masih bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan kata santai? Oh itu tidak mungkin, masalahnya sekarang Jae Joong harus berhadapan dengan seorang Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho lho!

Pria yang -err- pernah ia goda.

"Ampun Tuhan~ku..." lirih Jae Joong sambil membuang tubuhnya ke kasur.  
Kasur lembut yang menyambut tubuhnya membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, berharap agar ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak tapi yang ada malah bayangan tentang pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu mulai memutar dengan jelas layaknya sebuah rol film.

**~oo000oo~**

"Tumben sekali malam ini bar kita terlihat penuh dan ramai!" gumam Junsu sambil berdiri di samping Jae Joong dan Yoochun. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut bar dengan sangat teliti, benar saja, di setiap sudut terisi oleh sekumpulan muda-mudi. Ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana gak ramai kalau yang datang ke sini adalah para petinggi-petingi Victory Enterprises beserta beberapa pemuja-pemuja orang Victory Enterprises, aku tak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengidolakan staf-staf tertinggi Enterprises, memangnya mereka artis?" jawab Yoochun sambil mengalihkan matanya ke depan, bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kebenarannya. Di akhir kalimat ia menambahinya lagi dengan kalimat pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti mengeluh dan keberatan.

"AP-P-UA?" teriak Jae Joong sambil menyemburkan minumannya. "Orang-orang Victory Enterprises? Berarti orang itu... orang itu... Jung Yunho, ia juga ada di sini? Benarkah?" tanya Jae Joong seperti mengorek sesuatu. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ya, tepat sekali! Dan itu orangnya!" tunjuk Junsu. Jae Joong mengikuti kemana arah tangan Junsu.

"Hei jangan bilang kalau kau juga salah satu dari para pecinta orang-orang berdasi itu" protes Yoochun seperti mencela.

"OH MY GOD!" teriak Jae Joong tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Yoochun ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membenarkan penampilannya. "Kalian tau, orang itu tipe-ku banget, kalau saja semua pelanggan di sini sekeren dia sih aku mau menemani mereka semalaman penuh!"

"Eh, Jae Joong hyung!" tegur Junsu sambil menarik kerah baju Jae Joong. "Sembarang aja kalau ngomong, memangnya itu lucu eoh..."

"Eh memangnya aku salah ya?" tanya Jae Joong penasaran dan terlihat bodoh sendiri.

"Pokoknya hyung gak cocok kerja seperti itu~ lagi pula, kau itu memang tak bisa melakukan hal aneh-aneh seperti yang kau bayangkan itu, memangnya kau mau membuat nenekmu mati mendadak? Kau mau membuat Changmin-"

"Oke cukup Junsu! Hentikan ocehan mu, aku tak akan melakukan itu jadi berhenti mengeluh, tapi kalau bersama Jung Yunho sih sepertinya aku takkan keberatan, sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran lho, bagaimana ya rasanya bercinta dengan dia? Uwah~ pasti keren sekali!" gumam Jae Joong sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi aku pasti akan mati di tangan Changmin, kau tau adikmu itu terlalu kejam!" Yoochun menimpali "Ah sudahlah, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan Shim Changmin! Mengetahui kau bekerja di sini saja dia sudah marah, apalagi kalau kau sampai bekerja seperti itu, aku yakin 100% dia akan membunuhku!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Junsu?"

"Kami berbeda denganmu, kami orang yang bebas dan tidak sepertimu!..." sambung Junsu gerah sendiri.

"Okelah terserah dia saja" timpal Yoochun semakin gemas dengan sikap keras kepalanya Jae Joong.  
Jae Joong memutarkan kedua bola matanya sambil tertawa, merasa puas sendiri karna berhasil membuat kedua sahabatnya jengah setengah mati.

"Aku takkan melakukan itu, tapi kalian tak bisa melarangku untuk yang satu ini, Jung Yunho... ia harus ku dapatkan!" seru Jae Joong sambil berjalan ke depan, meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun dalam kebingungan.

"Hei, kau yang benar saja, dia sudah menikah!" teriak Yoochun sambil menghalangi langkah Jae Joong.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tantang Jae Joong.  
Yoochun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau serius menyukai dia?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada berbisiknya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main"

"Oh come on, dia itu straight!" lanjut Junsu dari belakang.  
Jae Joong memutarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalian kenapa tidak mendukungku saja sih? Kalau aku sampai kencan dengannya, aku pasti akan keluar dari tempat ini, sesuai seperti apa yang kalian inginkan bukan?, lagipula kalian juga bisa mencicipi sedikit hartanya dan kalian juga mungkin bisa keluar dari tempat ini"

Junsu dan Yoochun saling memandang dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terlalu bermimpi~" ejek Junsu dan Yoochun kompak.

"Terserah, tapi aku akan mencoba peruntunganku" jawab Jae Joong acuh tak acuh. Dia pergi dari hadapan kedua sahabatnya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Pria itu sudah menikah!" Junsu kembali mengingatkan.

"Aku mau jadi yang kedua" jawab Jae Joong tak mau kalah.

"Well, kalau itu memang mau mu good luck!" gumam Yoochun akhirnya. Mengalah memang pilihan terakhir yang tepat. Jae Joong terlalu keras kepala.

Ia dan Junsu saling bertatapan kemudian menggeleng tanpa ekspresi setelahnya. Jae Joong sama sekali tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah maju dengan serentetan rencana yang baru saja tersusun dengan rapih dan memenuhi otak liciknya.

**~oo000oo~**

"AWW~ PANAS!" teriak Yunho sambil berdiri dan segera mengasingkan dirinya dari rekan-rekannya. Ia meringis perlahan sambil mencoba untuk membersihkan celananya yang terkena tumpahan minuman panas yang ia sendiri tak tahu itu minuman sejenis apa.  
Sial sekali kenapa harus terkena di tempat yang paling pribadi sih?  
Yunho menggerutu di dalam hati dengan kesal. Mengutuki pelayan ceroboh yang membuat dirinya harus menderita seperti ini.

Heh pelayan ceroboh? Maaf sekali tuduhannya sama sekali tak tepat. Tak tahukan ia bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat berpotensi ingin mendapatkannya dan menyusun rencana licik untuk memulai aksinya.

"Maaf aku sama sekali tak sengaja" gumam Jae Joong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sejak tadi ia terus mengikuti langkah pria tampan ini. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di toilet. Jae Joong berdiri tepat di samping Yunho.

Apa? Tak sengaja dia bilang? Hei, padahal jelas-jelas semua ini adalah rencana liciknya untuk mengumpan pria ini dan...

Yes! Rencanaku berhasil!  
Di dalam hati Jae Joong terus-terusan meneriakkan kata itu, sungguh ia sama sekali tak percaya kalau timingnya akan tepat dan tak salah, pria itu memang menjauh dari tempat berkumpul rekan-rekannya.

Kesempatan memang takkan pernah menjauh dari dirinya.

"Ah sudahlah aku tak apa-apa, tapi lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi" jawab Yunho dingin.  
Jae Joong melebarkan matanya. Hei baik sekali pria ini, dia tidak marah ataupun menuntut? Padahal tumpahan tadi terkena pada bagian yang sangat pribadi lho!

"PIK!" antena hijau seperti menyembul dari kepala Jae Joong. Hei, ada kesempatan lho! Ada kesempatan! Gak ada salahnya juga lho mendekati pria baik seperti ini. Pikir Jae Joong. Ia semakin merasa kalau kesempatan memang selalu ada dan akan memihak pada dirinya.  
Dan tertawa penuh misteripun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tapi tuan aku jadi merasa tak enak padamu, aku sangat-sangat meminta maaf" ia mulai berpikir keras dan mencari cara yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan mereka, karna di lihat dari segimanapun pria yang sudah menjadi incarannya ini ingin sekali mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Jae Joong.

Enak sekali, Jae Joong takkan mungkin membiarkan semua itu terjadi, untuk mengumpan pria ini agar mau keluar dari kumpulan tadi saja Jae Joong harus memberikan service paling kurang ajar yang ia tahu itu sangat menyiksa.  
Jae Joong jadi berpikir keras dan menoleh kebagian bawah tubuh Yunho. Seolah-olah berkata seperti ini. 'Uhh~ itu pasti sangat menyakitkan dan mungkin saja ada sedikit lecet di sana, air panas sih yang aku gunakan, oh aku sangat menyesal, sebagai permohonan maaf ku maka biarkan aku mengobatinya'  
Jae Joong menghentikan pembicaraan tak berdasarnya di dalam hati dengan wajah yang -err- sudah memerah.

Ya Tuhan kalau ia di beri kesempatan untuk mengobatinya berarti ia bisa melihatnya. Eh? Benarkah ia bisa melihatnya dan menyentuhnya? Kyaaa~ feel good. Jae Joong menjerit-jerit di dalam hati merasa senang sekali. Ya Tuhan, otaknya... otaknya mulai tak beres? Duwh kok bisa-bisanya sih ia berpikir mesum dan kotor seperti ini. Oh tolong!

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, lebih baik kau kembali bekerja saja" jawab Yunho dengan nada sabarnya. Entah benar-benar sabar atau memang tengah berjuang keras melewati batas-batas masa kesabarannya.

Jae Joong mengangkat wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pria ini benar-benar dingin. Ah membuat frustasi saja. Jadi semua impian nakalnya itu tak bisa terwujud? Yang benar saja, ia bahkan sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan pada kenyataannya pria ini ingin sekali menghindar darinya.

Jae Joong mendengus sebal di dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini rasanya ingin sekali ia menarik paksa celana pria tampan ini kemudian mengobatinya dan -err- ia mulai berpikiran kotor lagi. Duwh parah! Parah! Parah!

"Tapi-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG TAK APA-APA, KAU TULI?"

"PIK!" antena merah menyala menyembul dengan cepat dari kepala Jae Joong. Yunho membentaknya. Wah benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Dengan tatapan tak percaya Jae Joong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah Yunho tepat di wajah tampannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jae Joong pelan.

"JELAS SAJA! KAU PIKIR ORANG MANA YANG TAKKAN MARAH KALAU... KALAU... " Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku minta maaf" alasan, kalimat alasan mulai terlontar lagi dari bibir Jae Joong. Beginilah. Ia akan mencari cara untuk berbelit hihi.

"Oke, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tahu kau hanya sedang mencoba untuk mencari perhatianku, sejak tadi aku mendapati kau sedang memperhatikan diriku, dan kurasa kau dan kedua temanmu itu memang sedang menyusun rencana agar kau bisa mendekatiku... dan masalah yang baru saja terjadi adalah satu dari rencanamu, oke aku hargai kau pintar berakting dan ku akui itu... tapi maaf sekali Kim Jae Joong ssi, aku tak tertarik!" jawab Yunho panjang lebar dan tanpa di duga pria ini ternyata bisa membaca gerak-geriknya. Dan semuanya memang tepat mengenai sasaran. Jae Joong tak bisa mengelak. Itu benar. Jadi pria ini sudah bisa membacanya? Ya Tuhan, jadi sekarang rencananya bagaimana? Jelas-jelas ia sudah di tolak dengan cara yang paling tepat dan cepat. Tapi bukan namanya Kim Jae Joong kalau sampai ia menghentikan semuanya sampai di sini.

Baiklah ia mulai menguras otak lagi.

"Hei, kau mengetahui namaku? Oh Tuhan~ selain tampan dan menarik, pria ini ternyata juga baik hati" seru Jae Joong sambil tersenyum. "Kau tau, selain baik kau juga bisa membaca pikiranku dengan benar.. kau juga tahu kalau aku mengincarmu? Oh tepat sekali!" seru Jae Joong di ikuti oleh tepukan tangan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mulai menunjukkan sikap tertariknya secara terang-terangan, tidak ingin berkelit lagi.

Yunho menggedikkan tubuhnya merasa bosan sendiri.

"Kau membuang waktuku saja Kim Jae Joong ssi" gumam Yunho sambil menunjukkan tag name yang tertempel di baju Jae Joong. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengetahui nama pria ini dari tag namenya. Oh poor Kim Jae Joong "Aku sudah menikah!" lanjut Yunho sambil melangkah dari hadapan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Siapa yang memintanya untuk mengatakan apakah ia sudah menikah atau ia seorang duda atau ia seorang ayah beranak banyak atau -err- Jae Joong sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia menginginkan pria ini. Masa bodo dengan istri atau anak-anaknya.

"Aku sudah menikah dan kau bisa merebutku kalau kau mau~" gumam Jae Joong sambil berjalan secara perlahan di belakang Yunho. Seperti tak pernah kehabisan ide Jae Joong masih saja menimpali kata-kata Yunho dengan mulai mengulangi kata Yunho dan menambahinya dengan kata-kata pilihannya di akhir kalimat.

Yunho mendengus kesal sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak memintanya untuk menjelaskan padaku kalau ia sudah menikah, hmm... jelas sekali kalau dia memang sengaja mengatakan itu padaku agar aku mau menjadi selingkuhannya" lanjut Jae Joong dengan nada menggodanya. Ia tertawa licik dengan bangganya. "Padahal kalau dia memang mau sih tinggal berbicara dengan jujur saja, misalnya seperti ini 'Kim Jae Joong ssi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku' atau boleh juga 'maukah kau menjadi istri kedua ku?' -err- istri hehe salah maksudnya pria-

Yunho yang sudah tak bisa menahan kesabarannya segera menarik kerah baju Jae Joong.

"Kau pikir aku pria murahan yang bisa dengan mudahnya terkena rayuanmu? Hei... aku baru tau kalau ada pria yang sangat menyedihkan seperti dirimu, dasar MURAHAN DAN MENJIJIKKAN!" maki Yunho tepat di wajah Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menghentikan kegiatan menggodanya dan berusaha untuk memasang tampang serius di wajahnya. Pria di hadapannya benar-benar marah lho! Wah benar-benar straighter sejati!

"KU INGATKAN KAU SATU HAL! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT MENCARI PEKERJAAN YANG BARU KARNA AKU PASTI AKAN MEMINTA ATASANMU UNTUK MEMECATMU!" ancam Yunho sambil berbalik. Meninggalkan Jae Joong.

"Yang benar saja? Memecatku? Eh? Maksudnya ia serius mau memecatku sedangkan aku adalah BOSS-nya" jawab Jae Joong sengaja meninggikan suaranya.

Berhasil. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Jae Joong lagi.

"KALAU BEGITU HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERAKHIRKU UNTUK BERKUNJUNG KE TEMPAT LAKNAT INI!" jawab Yunho mendesis.

Jae Joong melebarkan matanya. Hei dia percaya! Padahal, ia hanya berbohong, berbohong. Kalimat akal-akalannya dianggap serius oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Atau karna amarahnya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi hingga membuat pria itu mempercayai semua kata-katanya dan segera menjauh dari hadapannya agar tak terlibat sebuah percakapan lagi. Ah sebesar itukah rasa bencinya. Jae Joong di lemma berat.

"Benar-benar susah ya kalau mempunyai KEKASIH yang bertemperamen tinggi seperti itu" keluh Jae Joong dengan nada yang di buat sesendu mungkin saat ada beberapa pria yang masuk ke dalam toilet.

Yunho yang sepertinya masih mendengar celotehan Jae Joong menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

KEKASIH DIA BILANG?

Jae Joong tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sengaja menunjukkan tampang penuh cinta karna ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka dan menyimak setiap kata-katanya. Well, tak ada salahnya berakting mendramatisir seperti ini.

"KAU TAHU, MESKIPUN KAU BERISTRI AKU TETAP MENYAYANGIMU, TELPON AKU YA DARLING KALAU KAU SUDAH TAK MARAH PADAKU LAGI" teriak Jae Joong pada sosok Yunho yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan frustasi. Oh God please!

Hebat sekali pria ini berakting. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin semua orang tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Yang benar saja! Mereka bahkan tak saling mengenal!

Masih dengan senyuman manisnya Jae Joong menghentakkan kakinya. Memandangi punggung Yunho yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Dingin sekali dia, tapi manis sih~" gumam Jae Joong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Tenang saja, kekasihmu itu takkan lama-lama marah padamu... mungkin sekarang dia marah padamu karna istrinya di rumah sedang tak baik padanya" suara asing yang datang dari sebelah Jae Joong kontan membuat Jae Joong membuka matanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap siapa orang yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara itu.

Jika saja Jae Joong berani, rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kekasih dia bilang? Jadi pria ini menganggap semua kata-katanya tadi serius?

"Ya walaupun aku tak mendengar semuanya dari awal karna aku datang di detik-detik terakhir saat ia akan pergi tapi aku yakin pria-mu itu sangat menyayangimu, itu terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia menahan amarah. Ia ingin marah tapi tak bisa karna orang itu kamu. Orang yang mungkin sangat dan sangat ia sayangi"  
Jae Joong menanggapi perkataan pria itu dengan senyuman bodohnya. Ya Tuhan~ bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Apa mungkin aktingnya cukup meyakinkan?

Tapi Jae Joong merasa sedikit terhibur karna masih ada orang yang mau menilai dirinya adalah kekasih seorang Jung Yunho.

"Dia terlalu tampan dan keras kepala, aku tak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai istrinya, apa aku kurang tampan dan menarik" keluh Jae Joong pada pria asing tersebut. Memulai pembicaraan aneh yang sepertinya tak penting.

"Bukan kau tidak tampan!, kau hanya perlu untuk meyakinkan dia saja. Buat ia hanya mau menatapmu saja dan yakinkan ia bahwa kau akan selalu ada untuknya. Menurutku rumah tangganya sama sekali tak bahagia. Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk mengambil alih. Jadilah seseorang yang selalu siap di saat ia membutuhkanmu... kelak, ia hanya akan menatapmu saja. Hwaiting!" pria asing itu banyak memberikan masukan yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya pada kehidupan realnya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar tau tentang kehidupan Yunho. Ia tak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan Yunho. Ia tak pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial bagi Yunho. Ia tak mengenal Yunho. Ia sebenarnya tak mengetahui semua hal tentang Yunho...

Lalu bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersatu, bagaimana mungkin Yunho hanya mau menatapnya? Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Yunho? Bagaimana? Sepertinya tak mungkin.  
Awalnya ia hanya menyukai pria itu, awalnya ia hanya mengagumi pria itu, tapi setelah pertengkaran tak berdasar tadi ia mulai mencintai pria itu. Pria dingin yang entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar ingin ia miliki.

Oh dia Jung Yunho.  
Pria yang sepertinya akan ia korek kehidupannya mulai sekarang.

Cinta memang bodoh!  
Tuhan tolong hentikan aku kalau langkahku ini salah.  
Jangan biarkan cinta membutakan mataku jika ia memang bukan untukku.  
Tuhan aku ingin memastikan bahwa Jung Yunho adalah benar-benar milikku  
Aku ingin memastikan bahwa satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang harus aku perhatikan adalah dirinya.  
Jung Yunho.  
Tuhan. Bisakah kau bersitkan sedikit saja perasaan cinta di dalam hatinya untukku?

** ~oo000oo~**

Tok. Tok. Tok  
"Jae Joong ssi..." ketukan di sertai panggilan dan pintu kamar Jae Joong yang di buka dengan perlahan cukup menghentikan Jae Joong dari pikiran resahnya. "Ah~ kau sedang istirahat rupanya. Mian sudah mengganggumu!" Jin Young yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gwaenchana Jin Young ssi- masuklah" Jae Joong bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mempersilahkan Jin Young untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Sebelumnya aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak kata terima kasih padamu karna kau mau membantuku. Jika tak bertemu denganmu waktu itu aku tak tahu harus bagaimana" desah Jin Young sambil menyentuh tangan Jae Joong. "Tanganmu dingin sekali Jae Joong ssi" Jin Young yang sepertinya mulai menyadari raut panik Jae Joong sedikitnya mulai merasa tegang juga. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa shock Jin Young ssi!, aku takut suamimu..."

"Dia pria yang baik, lagi pula bertingkah biasa-biasa saja di depannya, anggaplah kalau ia juga kakak laki-lakimu, hmm mulai sekarang belajarlah memanggilku dengan kata nuuna, biar dia takkan curiga!" jawab Jin Young sambil memukul pundak Jae Joong. Seperti ikut memberikan kekuatan. Jae Joong mengangguk saja tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia takut sekali. Jin Young tak pernah tau tentang prihal pertemuan ini. Owh otteokhe?

Jin Young berdiri sambil melangkah kecil mengelilingi seluruh kamar Jae Joong.

"Kau menyukai kamar ini?" tanya Jin Young sambil menatap ke arah Jae Joong dengan tatapan penuh harapnya. Berharap agar Jae Joong memang menyukai kamarnya yang sekarang ini!

"Yea, aku sangat menyukainya! Ini malah terlihat jauh lebih baik di bandung kamarku yang di rumah. Jin Young ssi... kau tak perlu terlalu mengistimewakanku, bagaimanapun juga aku hanya orang asing..."

"Jae Joong ssi.." tegur Jin Young sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi isyarat pada Jae Joong bahwa ia benar-benar tak suka dengan kata-kata Jae Joong yang baru saja di lontarkan Jae Joong.  
Jae Joong menghela nafas beratnya sambil memegang kepalanya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sepertinya cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa kau masih ragu Jae Joong ssi?" tanya Jin Young dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu.  
Ia berjalan ke hadapan Jae Joong lalu tanpa permisi sebelumnya ia mendekap pria tampan itu. "Aku banyak berharap padamu... please, jangan patahkan hatiku. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya dan entah kenapa hanya kau juga yang sudah membuatku yakin dan ingin membagi suamiku untukmu juga, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai wanita yang paling bodoh, murahan, menjijikkan atau apapun itu karna mau membagi~"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku, aku justru sedang berpikir bagaiman jika suamimu membenciku dan tak menyukaiku? Aku... aku takut!"

"Dia mungkin akan menyukaimu juga, tenanglah kita akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya itu nanti, yang penting sekarang kau bisa mencuri perhatiannya. Oh iya kau harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di sini. Kau juga harus bertingkah layaknya kau memang sepupuku yang sesungguhnya! Kau mengerti maksudku Jae Joong ssi~"

Jae Joong hanya bisa kembali mengangguk saja.

Jin Young tak pernah tau bagaimana berkecamuknya perasaan Jae Joong di dalam hati.  
Bagaimana perasaan tak karuannya karna ternyata ia masih bisa di pertemukan lagi dengan pria itu? Pria yang pernah ia goda. Pria yang mungkin saja sangat membencinya. Pria yang sangat ingin ia lupakan tapi tak bisa. Pria yang tak pernah ia lihat lagi tapi justru bisa mencuri keseluruhan hatinya. Pria yang sepertinya sudah memberikan pengaruh yang berlebihan pada dirinya.  
Oh Tuhan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia akan semakin mencintai pria itu dan takkan rela membaginya dengan orang lain?.  
Ia takut kehilangan kendali.  
Pintu cinta seolah-olah sudah berdiri di hadapannya tapi sekarang ia justru merasa ragu.

"Jung Yunho... Han Jin Young..." gumam Jae Joong di dalam hati menyebuti nama kedua orang ini secara bergantian.  
Ia ingin menghindari salah seorang di antaranya tapi ia juga harus menolong salah seorang di antaranya!

~ This is a Secret ~

To be Continued...

Ok... sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih banyak buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict-ku. Sejujurnya, aku bahagia banget ama apresiasi kalian tentang fict-ku...  
Mau di lanjut ato cukup hanya sampai di sini itu tergantung dari banyaknya review ya...  
Semoga fict ini bisa menghibur ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont Want Go Back**  
**Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae.**  
**Genre : Hurt, Romance.**  
**Cast : Yunho, Jae Joong, Jin Young, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun n Other.**

**~oo000oo~**

#Chap 2a :

Sore ini seperti biasa, Jin Young kembali di sibukkan oleh banyaknya kegiatan di dapur miliknya. Ia mengerjakan banyak hal di sana dengan wajah yang tentu saja terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah sumringah dan berseri mendominasi di wajah cantiknya. Sesekali ia bersenandung ringan lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa henti. Seperti seseorang yang sedang berbahagia. Hmm mungkin bukan sedang berbahagia, lebih tepatnya ia memang sedang-sangat berbahagia.

Adakah yang tau penyebab apa yang bisa membuat si ibu muda itu berbahagia?  
Hmm jawabannya pasti takkan pernah jauh-jauh dari kehadiran seorang Jae Joong.

Entah kenapa, menurutnya ia sangat bahagia karna bisa di pertemukan dengan seorang Kim Jae Joong. Di dalam hati ia selalu merasa banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada seorang Kim Jae Joong yang akhirnya mau membantunya.

Pertemuan mereka yang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu justru memberikan banyak efek keberuntungan pada keluarga kecilnya.  
Sungguh ia takkan pernah menyesali pertemuan mereka ini.

~ FLASHBACK ~

Jin Young masih fokus pada kegiatan membalas sms teman-temannya dan harus terhenti saat telinganya menangkap percakapan yang menurutnya cukup aneh tapi sangat sukses dan berhasil menggelitik hati kecilnya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan dan jadi ikut menyimak semua perbincangan yang sedang terjadi di antara sang dokter juga sang pasien yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.  
Sejak tadi ia memang sedang mengantri, menunggu gilirannya. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, ia pun memilih untuk membalas sms yang belum sempat ia balas, dari pada harus menunggu dan itu bisa saja membuat dirinya mati kebosanan. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika ia memang mengalihkannya?. Kau pasti pernah mendengarkan pepatah yang kalau tidak salah bunyinya seperti ini 'Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan dan menjengkelkan'. Nah maka dari itu, untuk mengalihkan rasa itu Jin Young memang mencari solusi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku khawatir jika kau masih bekerja di tempat itu, memang ini bukan hakku untuk melarangmu, aku hanya takut kau malah terlena dengan duniamu dan akhirnya kau malah menjerumuskan dirimu pada hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kau inginkan untuk terjadi itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak punya pilhan lain lagi. Aku harus bekerja, dan bagiku hanya di tempat itulah aku bisa dan mampu untuk bekerja. Aku harus menghidupi keluargaku dan aku rasa aku sangat menikmati pekerjaan itu, hmm... rasanya memang sulit untuk menghindari semua itu, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Aku akan terus mengontrol diriku dan memberi pengawasan yang kuat bagi diriku agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang bisa menjerumuskan diriku ke dalamnya"

"Hhh... tapi aku rasa masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu, aku rasa kaupun masih sanggup bekerja di tempat lain yang pastinya akan lebih menjanjikan, aku rasa itu hanya alasanmu saja untuk tetap bekerja di tempat itu, kau sepertinya hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja di sana, lagipula kata-katamu itu sangat meragukan sekali, aku tidak yakin... kau tau, untuk merealisasikan semua itu juga tidak semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan Jae Joong~ah... apalagi yang ku dengar kau sedang menyukai-"

"Kangta hyuuung!" Jae Joong yang sejak tadi tampak setia mendengarkan pembicaraan sang dokter akhirnya harus menyela saat sang dokter yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya itu mulai mengungkit masalah pribadinya. Lebih parahnya lagi kali ini menyangkut tentang perasaan.  
Ia ber-itch kecil sambil menatap ke arah sang dokter dengan tatapan gemas. "Kau mulai lagi, please jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sebenarnya kata-kata yang ingin kau pesankan padaku itu hanya selalu tentang bagaimana aku harus menghindari para pria, juga bagaimana seharusnya aku menjaga diri! Di akhir pesan kau pasti hanya akan menambahinya dengan kata 'jika ada yang benar-benar membuahimu, tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan hamil.' Selalu saja begitu!" lanjut Jae Joong. Ia justru terlihat seperti mengomeli sang dokter. Sementara sang dokter hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah bisa membaca dan dapat memaklumi watak sang pasien. Hei yang benar saja.

Jin Young yang sempat shock beberapa saat harus menyunggingkan senyumannya karna merasa terhibur sendiri dengan tingkah unik Jae Joong. Hatinya tergelitik dengan begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat seorang pasien dengan sangat cerewetnya mengomeli sang dokter, sementara sang dokter hanya bisa pasrah dan menanggapi setiap ocehannya dengan senyuman-senyuman konyolnya. Bukankah itu sangat unik?

Karna merasa penasaran dengan wajah sang pasien, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha agar bisa melihat wajah sang pasien dengan lebih jelas, dan...

"Oh astaga! Cantik sekali dia!? Apa benar ia seorang pria? Tidak mungkin!" gumam Jin Young di dalam hati. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitiknya membuat ia berani untuk meneliti sekujur tubuh pria cantik yang sedang ia perhatikan ini.

Dada rata yang pasti takkan di miliki oleh kaum hawa itu sangat meyakinkan sekali kalau ia memang seorang pria. Otot-otot di sekitar lengannya membentuk dengan gagah. Memberikan kesan pada siapapun bahwa ia memang seorang pria! Tapi kenapa wajah cantiknya itu bisa menipu. Hei, Jin Young menggeleng tak mengerti tapi ia memang percaya sepenuhnya bahwa orang ini adalah seorang pria. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap tonjolan kecil di daerah leher. Jelaslah sudah, ia memang seorang pria. Apalagi yang harus di ragukan dari dirinya?

"Tidak mungkin!" cetus Jin Young sambil berdiri. Tanpa ia sadari langkah kakinya malah membawanya pada kedua pria tampan yang kini mulai menatap pada dirinya dengan raut yang bisa di bilang kebingungan.

"Hmm... mian sebelumnya, mungkin aku sangat lancang, tapi sebenarnya aku memang mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kalian, aku tertarik dan... yea- sangat tertarik" meski dengan ekspresi grogi dan ragu Jin Young memang mengungkapkan semuanya dengan jujur.

Sementara itu pria cantik bermata bulat itu hanya menanggapi semua kata-kata Jin Young dengan terus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan beberapa saat kemudian dirinya jadi saling melempar pandang dengan sang dokter.

Jin Young menggigit bibir mungilnya sambil tertawa pelan. Sedikit salah tingkah.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya kemudian. Tapi tentunya dengan ekspresi yang entahlah ia sendiri tak mengerti. Perasaan seperti merasa sangat lancang, keterlaluan, kurang ajar, tidak tau keadaan dan berbagai macam perasaan tak sopan menyatu menjadi satu di dalam otaknya. Ia merasa seperti orang yang tak tau aturan dan tatakrama saja. Memang benar begitu bukan? Ia yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan pria ini padahal mungkin saja pria ini sedang berkonsultasi atau juga sedang membicarakan masalah pribadinya yang tak ingin di ketahui banyak orang. Lalu tanpa di minta oleh pihak manapun ia malah memaksakan diri untuk tetap menghampirinya bahkan dengan beraninya mengambil alih pembicaraan. Kedengarannya memang sangat tidak sopan, tapi perasaan mendesak yang kuat di dalam dadanya memang memintanya untuk terlibat. Entahlah hatinya memang secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melibatkan pria cantik ini di dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

Kenapa tidak? Pria ini bisa hamil. Ia bisa membayar pria ini kalau memang pria ini mau!

Bukankah mereka sama-sama membutuhkan? Ia menginginkan adanya generasi penerus untuk keluarga kecilnya sementara si pria membutuhkan uang untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Hmm bukankah ini takdir?

Tak ada yang menjawab, semuanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan saling balas memandang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat semakin kebingungan dan itu jelas-jelas membuat Jin Young semakin merasa terpojok saja.

"Jadi aku benar-benar mengganggu ya? Hmm mian, seharusnya tadi aku memang tidak perlu langsung masuk ke sini.. aku yang selalu merasa bahwa aku adalah pasien special bagi dokter Kangta memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa berpikir panjang sebelumnya, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dan selama ini beliau memang biasa-biasa saja dan tak pernah melarang ataupun menegurku. Karna keseringan aku akhirnya terbiasa, tapi sekarang aku sadar betul bahwa tindakanku itu sangatlah lancang, sebelumnya aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Hufth... tapi saat kau sedang membicarakan tentang masalahmu yang menurutku sangat, dan sangat menguntungkan itu membuat aku sangat tertarik, kau sangat beruntung menurutku..." lirih Jin Young pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia memang merasa galau dan sedih. Perasaan kacaunya juga tak bisa di sangkal, sebagai seorang wanita pasti ia akan berpikir bahwa dirinya sangatlah gagal menjadi seorang wanita. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pria yang bisa hamil padahal semua itu takkan pernah terjadi pada kaum pria kebanyakan.

"Yea, kau memang pasien yang sangat special bagiku tapi dia juga sama specialnya" Kangta yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menatap ke arah Jae Joong meminta pendapat. Seperti tengah meminta ijin agar Jin Young bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

"Duduklah biar aku yang keluar saja, lagi pula aku sudah selesai" cetus Jae Joong dengan nada datar. Sulit untuk di tebak apa ia memang menyukainya atau tidak.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Eh bukan begitu Jae Joong ssi" sergah Jin Young sambil menarik lengan Jae Joong. Membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan terpaksa. Di tatapannya cukup terbaca bahwa dirinya shock. Mungkin saja merasa kaget karna ada yang mengetahui namanya padahal jelas sekali bahwa ia belum mengenalkan dirinya pada siapapun saat ini, termasuk juga pada wanita asing yang berada di hadapannya kini. Ia dan dokter Kangta sudah saling mengenal. Sedangkan wanita ini?

Hmm... Jae Joong mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah lengannya, di mana tangan Jin Young sedang menggenggamnya.

Dengan salah tingkah Jin Young melepasnya.

"Tetaplah di sini, namaku.. Han Jin Young" ujar Jin Young sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ada di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kalian karna aku..." Jin Young menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menatap ke arah Jae Joong dengan salah tingkah. Tanpa di sadari ia mulai meremat tangannya secara perlahan. Jujur ia jadi takut untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. "Ah~ sebaiknya kau duduk dulu!" sela Jin Young mengalihkan. Ia menarik kursi yang tadi di pakai Jae Joong sebagai isyarat bahwa pria itu memang harus kembali duduk di sana.

Dengan raut kebingungan dan tak karuan Jae Joong menatap ke arah Kangta seolah-olah tengah meminta pendapat. Dan sebagai jawabannya Kangta mengangguk saja.

"Kau duduklah" seru Kangta sambil tersenyum. Meskipun ragu Jae Joong akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk duduk kembali.

Suasana sunyi mulai mendominasi di dalam ruangan dokter muda itu saat pembicaraan mereka mulai mengarah pada hal yang paling serius.

Berkali-kali Jae Joong mengeluh, menolak dan memohon agar tak terlibat dalam intrik mengerikan yang menurut Jae Joong takkan pernah mau ia alami ini, tapi berkali-kali pula Jin Young merayu, meminta bahkan terus meyakinkan. Ia juga menjanjikan hal yang baik-baik jika Jae Joong mau bekerja sama dengannya. Sementara Kangta ikut meyakinkan dan membujuk Jae Joong. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa Jin Young tak bisa memberikan generasi penerus bagi keluarganya sementara pihak mertua terus saja mendesaknya.

Kangta yang tentu saja paham betul dengan kondisi dan keadaan kedua pasiennya memang menginginkan hal yang terbaik. Ia juga selalu mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk keduanya tapi tak pernah menemukan titik jalannya. Lalu sekarang Tuhan mempertemukan mereka.

Ia tahu betul jika Jin Young menginginkan keturunan tapi sayangnya tak bisa terlahir dari rahimnya. Lalu sekarang ada di hadapannya seorang pria yang ia yakini bisa memenuhi keinginan Jin Young, tentu saja Kangta akan ikut membantu dengan terus membujuk pria tampan ini. Terutama untuk saat ini ia juga sebenarnya memiliki misi yang kuat yaitu mengeluarkan Jae Joong dari dunia gelapnya. Jae Joong terbebas dari dunianya dan mendapatkan bayaran untuk membiayai keluarganya. Tidakkah itu sangat adil? Kedua belah pihak merasa di untungkan satu sama lain.

"Ku mohon jangan tolak semua ini, aku tahu kau membutuhkan banyak biaya, aku tak perlu tahu di mana kau bekerja tapi jika kau memang serius ingin membantuku, aku ingin kau tinggal di rumahku. Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu, biaya hidupmu akan kutanggung sepenuhnya" jelas Jin Young sambil menyerahkan cek dan kartu namanya di hadapan Jae Joong. "Aku pastikan bahwa kau akan serius membantuku... dan... aku akan menghubungimu nanti" lanjutnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Beberapa saat suasana kembali sunyi sampai akhirnya Jae Joong mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Di saat itu lah teriakan haru Jin Young membuncah. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Jae Joong lalu mengucapkan banyak kata-kata terima kasih dan rasa berhutang budi tanpa henti.

"Kangta oppa... gomawoyo hiks... kau juga sudah membantuku..." Jin Young beralih pada Kangta dan mendekap pria tampan itu dengan erat. Tak peduli siapa yang sedang ia peluk. Ia hanya merasa sangat-sangat bahagia. Ia mengucapkan kata non formal untuk menyebut nama pria tampan berkaca mata yang sepertinya kini ikut terharu. Demi Tuhan itu sangat membahagiakan.

~End Of Flashback~

~oo000oo~

Mata Jin Young mulai terasa melembab lagi saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu, semuanya memutar dengan jelas di dalam ingatannya.

Perasaan harunya membuat ia salah tingkah dan itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya bertingkah ceroboh dengan sendirinya. Ia memeluk nampan yang sedang ia pegang sambil tersenyum aneh sampai akhirnya harus terhenti saat telinganya berhasil menangkap suara ribut-ribut dari belakangnya. Dengan perasaan kikuk ia melepaskan nampannya. Merasa takut kalau Jae Joong memergokinya dalam keadaan yang sedang memeluk nampan. Oh tidak!

Ibu muda ini berbalik dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta..." gumam Jin Young pelan. Kata-katanya menggantung dengan sempurna karna ternyata orang yang sedang ia ajak berbicara adalah Yunho. Suaminya sendiri.  
Eh sejak kapan dia berada di sini?

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan itu" tanya Yunho seperti mengerti sendiri. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru untuk mencari siapakah orang yang baru saja istrinya ajak untuk berbincang-bincang itu. Tentu saja orang itu bukan dirinya karna ia juga baru datang, terlebih lagi ia adalah orang rumah yang tak mungkin merasa sungkan berada di rumahnya sendiri.j

"Ah~ kau sudah pulang yeobo? Tidak seperti biasanya... masih terlalu siang" sahut Jin Young pelan. Ia sengaja untuk mengalihkannya.

Ia menghampiri Yunho dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Aku memasak makanan banyak sekali" seru Jin Young sambil membuka jas kerja Yunho dan menuntun pria tampan itu ke sofa.  
"Kau pasti lelah tapi aku berharap kau takkan melewati makan malam kita kali ini..." lanjutnya lagi sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambut Yunho. Sementara itu yang di ajak berbicara malah terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. "Di atas ada sepupuku, mian aku tak memberitahukanmu tentang ini dari awal, aku takut kau malah keberatan dan memintanya untuk menginap di hotel. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu jadi untuk kali ini saja aku memohon padamu agar kau mau membiarkannya tinggal di sini"

"Siapa? Dia namja atau yeoja? Sepupumu yang mana?" perkataan panjang lebar Jin Young hanya di tanggapi dengan kalimat pertanyaan yang sangat simple. Terlihat sekali kalau pria tampan ini tampak enggan tapi kata-katanya justru terdengar seperti tengah menginterogasi.

"Dia namja... namanya Kim-"

"Nuuna tadi aku tanpa sengaja melihat buku ini dan aku membelinya untukmu, siapa tau ini bisa membantumu dan sua-"

Ketiganya membatu dengan sempurna dan jadi saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

Jae Joong dengan pandangan salah tingkahnya. Menatap ke arah sepasang suami istri yang juga fokus menatap padanya.

Jin Young dengan tatapan takut dan was-was. Ia melirik sang suami dengan hati yang entahlah ia sendiri tak bisa mengerti.

Yunho dengan tatapan shocknya. Ia menatap ke arah Jae Joong dengan lebih teliti! 'Orang ini bukankah dia si bajingan itu!' gerutunya di dalam hati.

"Oppa... dia Kim Jae Joong, sepupuku yang barusan aku ceritakan... selama ini yang aku tau kalau dia tinggal di Jepang, aku sama sekali tak tau kalau dia ternyada ada di Korea. Ah~ semuanya seperti mimpi saja" Jin Young mengangkat suaranya dengan cepat. Memecah keheningan di antara ketiganya dengan semua penjelasan penuh kepalsuannya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah tau kalau kau memiliki sepupu, setauku..."

"Jelas kau takkan pernah tau, mereka tak pernah mengakui kehadiranku... hanya nuuna saja yang mau menerimaku... ah sudahlah mungkin aku ada di tempat yang salah. Seharusnya aku memang tak berada di sini" potong Jae Joong menyela. Ia mengucapkan semua kalimat penuh kebohongannya dengan sangat rapih. Membuat Jin Young shock sesaat. Pria ini ternyata pintar bersandiwara. Hebat! Ia bahkan mampu melengkapi semua dialog penuh kepalsuan dengan sangat rapih dan berhasil menutup celah keraguan yang sepertinya mulai memenuhi otak Yunho. Yunho tampak terdiam dan mungkin saja tengah mempertimbangkan kata-kata Jaejoong. Mungkin...

"Jae Joong~ah... jangan begitu!" teriak Jin Young saat Jae Joong mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke atas lagi. Seperti hendak meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan manusia es seperti dia nuuna? Kau lihat saja... tatapannya saja sungguh mengerikan, dari tatapannya juga sangat terbaca bahwa ia begitu mencurigaiku dan seolah-olah melihatku seperti seorang penjahat" cetus Jae Joong sambil membalikkan wajahnya. Selagi mempunyai kesempatan Jae Joong menggunakannya untuk menatap Yunho. Oh gosh! That's man so damn... sexy. Wajah kebingungannya sangat lucu dan sungguh Jae Joong begitu menikmati ekspresi tersebut.

'Benarkah ini cinta? Yunho~ya... There is only you (lebih mengarah ke perasaan Jae Joong). Aku tak tahu kalau hatiku akan meledak meskipun hanya dengan melihatmu. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kau sudah ada di hadapanku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis karna terharu. Sungguh takdir benar-benar membawamu untukku'

"Ok aku berharap kalian tidak sedang bersandiwara dan berusaha untuk membodohiku" cetus Yunho sambil mengambil tas kerjanya dan berlalu dari ruangan tengah.

"Nuuna... suamimu itu memang bodoh! Tanpa perlu membodohinya dengan serius juga dia sudah terlihat bodoh. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan namja yang jauh lebih sempurna untukmu..." gumam Jae Joong sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Ia mengurungkan niatnya yang semula dan memilih untuk menghampiri Jin Young saja. Sial sekali, Yunho itu memang dingin. Kata-katanya tadi pun sama sekali tak di gubris. Pria menyebalkan tapi menarik.

Yeah, di sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling hebat tapi kurang ajar. Ia mau bersandiwara untuk hidupnya. Berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang lain dan memperjuangkan perasaannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini menyakitkan tapi entah kenapa ia menikmatinya.

Jae Joong seperti terhempas saat matanya beradu dengan mata indah milik Jin Young.

Wanita ini kenapa memilihnya? Tak tahukah ia kalau pada akhirnya ia juga yang akan sakit jika mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan cintanya pada Yunho.

Jika sudah seperti ini Jae Joong juga yang merasa tak enak hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega berbuat jahat pada seseorang yang mau mengeluarkannya dari masa-masa sulit?

Jin Young terlalu baik untuk di sakiti.

Entah perasaan dari mana, melihat wanita mungil di hadapannya ini seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang baru ia kenal beberapa bulan belakangan tapi sudah sangat menyatu dengan dirinya. Dan lebih anehnya perasaan seperti ingin melindungi wanita ini dengan sepenuh hatinya menyelusup dengan sempurna di dalam dadanya. Melihat wanita ini membuatnya hatinya merasa nyaman. Perasaan canggung seperti hilang begitu saja.

"Nuuna~ya mian aku sudah sangat lancang!" bisik Jae Joong sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Jin Young. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi kenapa?

"Hei... untuk apa kau meminta maaf, kita sedang bersandiwara... kau ingat?" balas Jin Young dengan suara yang tak kalah kecilnya. Ia sempat tersentak dengan pelukan Jae Joong yang sangat tiba-tiba tapi entah kenapa, lagi-lagi perasaan nyaman seperti mendominasi di dalam dirinya dan akhirnya ia malah membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

Jae Joong menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap kearah Jin Young.

"Sejujurnya aku senang sekali saat mendengar kau mau memanggilku dengan kata nuuna. Aku merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik." gumam Jin Young sambil mengusap kepala Jae Joong. "Mulai detik ini panggilan itu yang harus kau gunakan untuk memanggilku. Di manapun kau berada!" tekan Jin Young.

"Ne... aku juga senang memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. Aku juga merasa seperti memiliki seorang nuuna" jawab Jae Joong sambil tersenyum. Mereka jadi tertawa berdua di sana. Seolah-olah melupakan kejadian tadi begitu saja.

Dan kejadian ini sempat menjadi tontonan seorang Jung Yunho dari tempat yang jauh sebelum akhirnya pria itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Nuuna, apa benar suamimu sangat dingin seperti itu?" tanya Jae Joong penasaran.

"Tidak juga, baru kali ini sifatnya aneh seperti itu. Dia orang yang hangat. Sikapnya yang seperti itu berarti menjelaskan pada kita bahwa ia sedang bad mood. Biasanya kalau pulang kerja dia memang sering bertingkah seperti itu, tapi kali ini lebih parah!"

"Itu karna dia tak menyukaiku..."

"Ah~ tidak mungkin!"

"Aku yakin nuuna, dia memang tak menyukaiku..."

"Aish kau terlalu berburuk sangka, daripada banyak menebak seperti itu lebih baik kau membantu nuuna memasak, otte?. Kangta oppa bilang kalau kau itu pintar memasak!. Kajja!" ajak Jin Young sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jae Joong.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka memang bisa menjadi lebih dekat dan menyatu dengan sendiri. Itu murni karna keinginan mereka sendiri.

~oo000oo~

Dengan perasaan kesal Yunho menutup laptopnya. Ia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. Ia akan melanjutkan semua pekerjaan kantor yang sempat tertunda di rumah saja. Ya tujuan awal sie karna dia memang ingin pulang cepat. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada sang istri. Tadi pagi mereka sempat ribut dan di saat ia kembali ia bukannya di buat merasa tenang melainkan di buat kesal lagi.

"Ah.. pria itu, yang benar saja apa benar dia memang sepupu Jin Young, aku bahkan tak tau! Lebih parahnya lagi, pria itu? Hei... Jin Young harus mengetahui semua ini" gerutu Yunho panjang lebar.

Ia bangkit dari meja kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku ketahui itu oppa?" suara lembut Jin Young menghentikan langkah Yunho. Pria tampan itu menoleh ke asal suara dengan cepat dan mendapati sang istri berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Jin Young~ah apa kau yakin jika pria itu memang sepupumu?" tanya Yunho to the point.

Jin Young tertawa pelan sambil mengusap bahu sang suami.

"Kenapa kau meragukan dia? Dia memang sepupuku..." jawab Jin Young dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. "Ku mohon jangan menanyakan atau mengungkit hal semacam itu lagi di depanku atau juga di depannya. Kau hanya akan membuat ia sakit hati. Eomma dan appanya tak pernah menganggap ia ada. Selama ini mereka selalu menganggap bahwa Jae Joongie adalah orang asing. Yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka tak pernah mengakui jika Jae Joongie adalah anak mereka. Itulah mengapa kau tak pernah tau jika Jae Joongie adalah bagian dari keluarga kita. Ia di hapus dari daftar keluarga sejak ia masih kecil..." cerita Jin Young dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Sepertinya Yunho memang percaya dengan semua kebohongan yang ia katakan.

Yunho mendekap Jin Young dengan lembut.

"Ah mian, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membuka luka lamamu" bisik Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Jin Young.  
"Kalau kau tau dari dulu kenapa kau membiarkan dia bekerja di bar huh? Apa kau tak tau namja semanis dia akan menjadi incaran banyak orang" gumam Yunho pelan.

"APA? IA BEKERJA DI BAR?" tanya Jin Young shock.

"Jadi kau juga tak tau itu?" tanya Yunho pelan.  
Jin Young menggeleng.

"Ia hanya bilang padaku bahwa ia mengelola sebuah bisnis dan..."

"Yea, dia benar... ia pemilik bar ternama di Seoul..." lanjut Yunho membenarkan. Ia jadi teringat dengan pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya oppa?" tanya Jin Young memancing. Jujur ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kedua pria tampan itu pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Iya... tapi waktu itu aku sempat kesal padanya, dan kau tau... aku sempat memarahinya karna~..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ada anak buahnya yang sangat ceroboh dan mencoba untuk menggodaku" lanjut Yunho membeberkan kebenarannya dengan mengubah sang tokoh pelaku yang memang seorang Kim Jae Joong sendiri. Ia tak mungkin membeberkan semuanya dengan benar saat ini.

"Kenapa kau harus memarahinya? Kalau begitu aku mewakili dirinya untuk meminta maaf" gumam Jin Young pelan. "Kau tau Jae Joongie itu sangat baik, ia juga berhati mulia!" lanjut Jin Young sambil tersenyum. Ia memuji kebaikan hati Jae Joong dengan bangganya. Yea, itu semua memang mengacu pada kebaikan Jae Joong yang mau membantunya saat ini. "Dia itu malaikatku yang harus aku lindungi. Mulai saat ini di manapun kau bertemu dengannya kau harus menegurnya." tekan Jin Young. Ia tersenyum puas sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Tadi Jae Joongie membantuku memasak! Aku tak menyangka kalau ia bisa memasak juga, ia lebih mahir di banding aku... malam ini akan ada beberapa menu baru... semuanya buatan Jae Joongie... kau harus mencoba dan berikan pendapatmu" ungkap Jin Young lagi.

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan saja karna merasa bingung sendiri. Di dalam hati ia juga terus bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus sebegitu perhatiaannya pada pria asing yang ia yakini bahwa ia sangat membencinya. Rasanya memang terlalu aneh tapi entahlah ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, toh komentar penuh rasa prihatinnya sudah ia ungkapkan dan takkan bisa di tarik lagi bukan?.

Yang kini bisa ia lakukan adalah membela dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja ia mengatakan semua kata-kata penuh perhatian seperti itu hanya semata-mata karna Jin Young. Jika saja pria itu bukan sepupu dari sang istri mungkin saja sudah ia maki pria itu atau mungkin juga ia akan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

~oo000oo~

Jin Young menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh ketakjuban. Ini luar biasa sekali, biasanya Yunho akan menghabiskan tiga sampai 4 sendok saja tapi kali ini sang suami tampak menikmati makan malamnya dan yang semakin membuat Jin Young merasa luar biasa adalah Yunho bahkan menambah porsi makanannya.

"Aku suka masakan yang ini" gumam Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seperti tengah mempertimbangkan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tengah menilai.

"Uhuk!" Jae Joong yang sedari tadi hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan dengan Jin Young malah terbatuk.

"Ah~ kau tak apa-apa Jaejoongie?" tanya Jin Young sambil memberikan segelas air. Tangannya juga memukul pelan pundak Jae Joong. Jae Joong menggeleng sambil melanjutkan makannya. Bagaimana ia tak tersedak? Ia terlalu excited karna Yunho ternyata menyukai masakan buatannya.

"Itu masakan Jaejoongie, aku juga tadi sempat menyicipinya dan menurutku semua masakannya sangat enak. Tampaknya ia lebih mahir di banding aku" Jin Young tampak menjelaskan sementara Yunho jadi menghentikan kunyahannya dan jadi menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Pria itu tampak memelototkan matanya ke arah Jin Young. "Kau juga harus mencoba yang ini, ini, ini..." lanjut Jin Young lagi. Ia tampak berbinar sendiri dan menatap ke arah Jae Joong. Sesaat kemudian ia dan Jae Joong jadi saling beradu pandang. "Waeyo Jae Joongie? Kau seperti tak suka saat aku memuji masakanmu" ujar Jin Young pelan.

Jae Joong tersenyum saja.  
"Ya aku tak suka dengan cara memujimu yang terlalu berlebihan nuuna" jawab Jae Joong sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tidak Jae Joongie, aku serius... masakanmu memang sangat enak. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku" balas Jin Young sambil mengancungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Ah kau pasti sedang bercanda nuuna" gumam Jae Joong pelan sambil menatap ke arah Jin Young. Mereka jadi saling melempar senyum dan tertawa karna merasa lucu sendiri.

"Masakanmu memang enak! Sekarang kau puas?" Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan perdebatan kedua orang di hadapannya ini akhirnya menyela dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ya! Itu kau memuji atau apa? Kedengarannya ketus seperti itu" protes Jae Joong merasa tak terima dengan kalimat pujian Yunho yang menurutnya malah terdengar seperti kalimat yang memojokkan. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sesaat lalu menoleh kearah Jin Young.

Yang di lirik malah mengedikkan pundaknya sambil tertawa saja.

"Dia cemburu pada kedekatan kita Jaejoongie" timpal Jin Young menyela.

"Ha~ Begitu ya? Baguslah. Tapi benarkan masakanku memang enak? Ibu dan adikku sering mengatakan bahwa masakanku memang enak!"

"Ibu dan adikmu?" Yunho menyela dengan pertanyaan penuh selidiknya. Jin Young tersedak pelan merasa was-was sendiri karna takut jika Jae Joong salah dalam bercerita. Ia menatap ke arah Jae Joong dengan tatapan penuh cemasnya.

"Iya... ibu asuhku, aku juga memiliki sebuah keluarga meski bukan keluarga kandungku sendiri. Mereka selalu memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, mereka memberiku cinta, harapan, mimpi dan apa yang ku inginkan. Mereka melindungiku dengan cinta mereka. Hidupku, nyawaku, hatiku dan segala yang ada padaku mereka jaga dengan sangat baik. Di sanalah aku bisa menemukan arti sesungguhnya tentang keluarga. Memiliki seorang ibu dan adik tak pernah menjadi mimpiku sebelumnya. Hhh... Ya begitulah ceritanya. Hei kalian pasti tersentuh dengan kisahku ya?... hhh sudahlah lupakan saja semuanya. Asalkan kalian tidak berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku dan bertanya-tanya kalau selama ini aku tinggal di mana? Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Di saat Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan Jin Young nuuna aku mulai berpikir bahwa kehidupanku akan berubah. Ia membawaku pada tempat yang ku yakini akan penuh dengan cinta. Dan aku yakin ia akan mempersatukan aku... Ah sudahlah aku tak ingin curhat yang berkepanjangan... aku terlalu capek untuk mengingat semuanya. Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa menjagaku, memberikanku kenyamanan dan memberikanku kekuatan"

"Iya, aku juga tak ingin mendengar kisahmu lagi, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan berusaha agar bisa memberikanmu kenyamanan!" lanjut Jin Young melengkapi kata-kata penuh sandiwara Jae Joong dengan sangat sempurnanya.

Jae Joong tersenyum kemudian menatap ke arah wanita cantik itu dalam diam. Mereka memang pintar bersandiwara dalam hal untuk membohongi pria tampan di hadapan mereka ini. Well, mungkin ini belum seberapa. Entah akan ada berapa banyak sandiwara dan kebohongan yang harus mereka pikirkan dan jalankan nantinya.

Semuanya memang berat tapi ia tak punya pilihan lagi. 'Tuhan kuatkan aku! Jika semua ini memang benar maka jangan goyahkan hatiku, aku sudah yakin dan siap dengan semua ini. Jika ini memang rencana-Mu mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya?' gumam Jae Joong di dalam hati.

Sejenak ia malah jadi termenung sendiri. Pikirannya mulai berterbangan pada banyak hal. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa rindu pada Changmin dan juga neneknya, lalu pada Junsu dan Yoochun. Ah, kedua orang itu, kira-kira bagaimana pendapat mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya ada di tempat Yunho.

Jae Joong tersenyum geli sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Bagaimana ya reaksi kalian saat mengetahui aku ada di tempat mewah ini, mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa dari istri sang pujaan lalu nantinya aku juga yang akan membawa darah Yunho di dalam perutku. Ah~ Junsu-ya... rasanya aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai sulit untuk bernapas' gumam Jae Joong di dalam hati. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan gemas. Sungguh tak pernah ada yang tau dan menduga tentang semua ini. Tentang dirinya yang akhirnya ada pada ruang lingkup Yunho dan Jin Young. Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau akhirnya mereka harus ada pada satu lingkaran yang sama?. Inikah yang di namakan dengan cinta dan takdir?

Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap ke arah Yunho. Sesaat ia tersentak. What the hell, pria itu ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan perasaan canggung Jae Joong mengambil gelas berisi air yang berada di sampingnya lalu tanpa banyak kata ia meminumnya hingga habis dalam sekali tegukan.

Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang tempat. Sial! Bahkan tatapan seorang Jung Yunho terasa seperti perisai salju yang dapat membekukan dan mengilukan hati. Demi Tuhan ini sangat menakutkan!

Dengan segala keberanian yang ada Jae Joong menggerakkan tangannya di atas meja. Ah rasanya ia hampir mati mendadak akibat tatapan Yunho. Di dalam hati ia memang mengutuki kekurang ajaran Yunho karna dengan beraninya menatap pada dirinya dengan begitu lama. Tapi di lain sisi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bagaimana bahagianya ia karna tatapan tajam Yunho. Tatapan itu... Owh so damn sexy.

Meski ragu, Jae Joong tetap melakukannya. Ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dan mereka jadi saling menatap. Jae Joong tak ingin berpaling. Ia seperti tersedot ke dalam mata penuh kemisteriusan milik Yunho.

'Apa kau bisa membaca semua gerakanku Yunho~ah? Kau lihat... bahkan sekujur tubuhku terasa lumpuh hanya dengan melihat tatapanmu. Please, jadilah seseorang yang penurut dan baik hati. Kau tau... mungkin Tuhan sudah menetapkan semua ini. Aku adalah seseorang yang harus kau perhatikan juga. Aku pastikan bahwa hatiku telah kau curi dengan sempurna dan suatu saat nanti harus kau kembalikan padaku. I Love You So...'

~oo000oo~

Jae Joong merapatkan mantelnya dan sesekali memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang cukup berantakan akibat tiupan angin malam.

Saat ini tengah menghabiskan waktunya di belakang halaman rumah Jin Young. Tadi setelah makan ia memang berniat untuk keluar, tujuannya apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengunjungi bar tempatnya bekerja. Tapi sayangnya ibu muda itu melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa peraturan tetap di rumah ini adalah tidak di perbolehkannya setiap penghuni rumah untuk keluar pada malam hari. Ukh~ Jae Joong sempat tercengan beberapa menit. Bagaimana mungkin ini? Benar-benar seperti tinggal di asrama saja. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa itu adalah peraturan yang sudah di terapkan oleh sepasang suami-istri muda itu. Mereka sangat di siplin dan rasanya akan sangat kurang ajar jika ia dengan beraninya melanggar peraturan itu.

Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sesekali ia mengusapi lengannya, udara malam di belakang rumah Jin Young cukup dingin. Semua ini mungkin karna faktor lingkungan rumahnya yang di desain menyerupai taman kecil dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang tertanam dan itu membuat udara di sana masih terasa asri. Di antara perpohonan rindang itu terdapat danau buatan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa tangkai teratai yang tersusun dengan sangat uniknya di sisi kiri danau tersebut. Mungkin itu di sengaja karna hanya di sisi kiri saja teratai-teratai itu membentang. Di tepi danau buatan tersebut tumbuh beberapa pohon mawar dengan berbagai macam warna.

Jae Joong sangat mengagumi semua ini. Terlebih saat matanya menangkap ukiran batu yang terpampang di ujung danau dan menjadi jalur perairan yang mengalir menyerupai air terjun mini itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendesain semua ini dengan sangat teliti? Pasangan itu ternyata mengabadikan juga inisial nama mereka di sana.

Y J

Jae Joong berdecak penuh kekaguman. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tanda hati itu menjadi tempat mengalirnya air. Apa maksudnya itu? Ia tak mengerti tapi jujur ia menyukai itu dan melihat semua itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum. Semburat merah memenuhi pipinya, dadanya berdegup dengan lembut dan hatinya di penuhi oleh hawa-hawa penuh kebahagiaan. Bagaimana mungkin pikiran aneh itu memenuhi otaknya.  
Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap ukiran batu itu. Ya Tuhan... itu jelas sekali! Kau tau bukan, inisial itu bisa mewakili dirinya juga. Hah memikirkan semua ini berhasil membuat dadanya berdegup dengan sangat nyamannya. Kenapa harus banyak kebetulan di sana?

Jika bukan takdir lalu ini apa? Hanya kebetulan! Iyakah?

Please jangan membuat hatiku terlalu berbahagia seperti ini!. Gerutu Jae Joong sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat ukiran batu itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"Ahh~" hembusan nafas terucap dari bibirnya. "Di sini sangat dingin" keluhnya pelan.

Sebuah jaket yang tiba-tiba terpasang dari belakang tubuhnya membuat ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Dan beberapa menit berlangsung ia sempat tertegun dalam keheningannya. Bagaimana mungkin, ia seperti melihat wajahnya sendiri dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah manis itu. Tidak mungkin, ia dan Jin Young tidak mungkin sama. Mereka tidak sama. Ah kenapa otaknya jadi error seperti ini? Apa yang salah pada dirinya.

Tapi sungguh, ia tak bisa memungkirinya dari tempat yang minim penerangan seperti ini ia bisa melihat sendiri bahwa wanita cantik di hadapannya ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Dari awal ia juga sempat menyadari itu tapi entahlah ia hanya ingin menyelanya karna rasanya itu tak mungkin.

"Nuuna..." bisik Jae Joong sambil menarik tangan Jin Young dan membuat ibu muda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne... waeyo?" tanya Jin Young sambil menyerahkan teh madu pada Jae Joong.

Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Jae Joong.

"Ah aniyo" jawab Jae Joong sambil menggeleng tapi matanya belum berpaling dari wajah cantik itu.

Jin Young tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jae Joong.

"Aku tidak mencampurkan apa-apa di minuman itu, kalaupun aku mau aku akan mencampurkannya pada minuman Yunho. Kau tau, aku sudah tak sabar!"

Jae Joong mendesah pelan dan meraih tangan Jin Young.

"Jujur nuuna, aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu... saat aku melihatmu aku selalu terpikir bahwa aku seperti tengah melihat diriku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku tega melakukan semua ini. Melukai diriku sendiri? Itu tidak mungkin. Ahh~" keluh Jae Joong pelan. Ia menatap ke arah wanita cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Kalian ini... kenapa sih? Tadi Yunho juga bilang begitu, dia bilang awalnya ia ragu padamu tapi saat melihat dirimu dia merasa seperti melihat aku saja dan rasanya ia tak perlu meragukan dirimu lagi. Apa kita begitu mirip?"

Jae Joong tercengang beberapa saat.

"Apa kau begitu yakin dengan semua ini? Kau yakin takkan menyesal nanti?" Jae Joong mulai mengalihkan. Tentang kemiripan mereka ia tak ingin mengungkitnya. Itu benar-benar akan membuatnya merasa tak tega.

"Menyesal tentang apa?"

"Membagi suamimu denganku" bisik Jae Joong.

Jin Young menggeleng lalu menyentuh kepala Jae Joong dengan lembut.

"Kau bilang saat kau melihatku kau seperti melihat dirimu sendiri? Lalu saat ini apa yang sedang kau lihat pada diriku? Apa kau bisa membaca tentang perasaanku?"

Jae Joong menggeleng ragu.

"Kau terluka, benarkah?" tanya Jae Joong pelan. Jin Young terpaku.  
Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ada rasa sakit di sini!" bisik Jin Young pelan sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Daripada melihat dirinya bersama wanita lain aku akan lebih rela melihat dia bersamamu... dan jika pada akhirnya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya aku takkan marah!"

"Hei..." bisik Jae Joong pelan.

"Aku serius Jae Joongie... aku bisa melihat ada cinta di matamu untuknya... tapi anehnya aku tak keberatan dengan itu..."

Jae Joong menelan ludahnya perih.

Wanita ini...  
Benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila.  
Kesedihan yang tersimpan di mata cerianya membuat ia tak tega untuk melukai lagi hatinya. Ia takkan banyak bertanya lagi kenapa wanita ini memohon pertolongan padanya. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya dan semuanya takkan pernah jauh-jauh dari kemauan kedua orang tua Yunho. Ini tentang kehadiran seorang cucu yang tak pernah ada di antara keluarga kecil ini.

Jika Jae Joong tak salah menebak lagi. Ia bisa membaca akan ada kehadiran wanita lain di antara Yunho dan Jin Young.  
What the hell! Jae Joong mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya ia yang tak rela. Daripada melihat kehadiran orang lain di antara mereka lebih baik ia yang menyelip di sana.

Ini memang keterlaluan tapi mungkin yang lebih baik.

"Tolong aku Jae Joongie..."

Jae Joong mengangguk lalu menarik Jin Young ke dalam dekapannya. Wanita rapuh ini ibaratnya dirinya sendiri.

"I will save you nuuna..." bisik Jae Joong pelan.

To Be Continued...

Ok thx buat smw yang udah mw baca.  
Kritikan, saran, masukan dan apapun itu selalu author tunggu.

YunJae story-nya belum di mulai ya... jadi harap sabar...  
See you next time


End file.
